In today's network enterprise systems, business reliability, availability, and serviceability (RAS) features are the hallmark of any mission critical server. Typically, RAS features are achieved with robust fault management solutions. Such fault management solutions are critical to improve the availability and serviceability of enterprise devices in the network enterprise systems.
However, most of the existing fault management solutions cannot dynamically update the enterprise devices for detecting new failure symptoms without software and firmware updates. Such updates frequently call for a service or system downtime. Currently, the analysis rules are captured in different word documents, excel sheets or using a programmatic language. Further, there is no standard way of managing the analysis rules as each enterprise device defines its own analysis rules and event notification data for a hardware component. Moreover, the non-standard methodology of capturing the analysis rules may lead to misinterpretation, resulting in incomplete and incorrect analysis. As the volume of enterprise devices increases, any wrong analysis of failure symptoms or unnecessary event notifications can have a huge impact to availability, customer experience and support cost. With constant innovations in the hardware components and advancements in a fabrication technology, the analysis rules based on past experience may not be appropriate for new enterprise devices and require constant refinement based on new detected failure patterns.
Furthermore, existing fault management code base is different for each class of enterprise device, making it practically difficult to manage and leverage the hardware analysis rules and events embedded in the code. With the existing hardware design, any updates made to the enterprise device may result in requiring new version of the code and multiple software and firmware upgrades at the customer place. This may dramatically increase support cost and reduced total customer experience (TCE).
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.